


Are you alright?

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Soulless Sam Winchester, is this a dream?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 点五米如何将Deam圈在令他觉得合适的范围内。灵感来源Imagine Dragons的Demons。送给沦沦旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Are you alright?

“这会让你困扰吗，Dean？”

正对着电脑专心查资料的猎人下意识地“嗯”了一声，并没有真的意识到对面应该在翻警察局卷宗的弟弟说了什么。等到看完这段的最后一个词的时候他才终于一个激灵反应过来，疑惑地看着Sam问：“什么，什么让我困扰？”

“这样的生活，我是说，”Sam扬了扬下巴示意汽车旅馆光线不佳的环境，“日复一日地在路上，寻找一桩又一桩毫无新意的案子，千篇一律地救下受害人，然后再去寻找下一桩案子。你从来不觉得无聊吗？我……”他点了点头示意指的是“那个自己”，“……也从来没觉得无聊吗？”

Dean下意识地张开嘴巴，却发现自己的大脑还没有准备好应对的答案，于是他又闭上嘴，把笔记本电脑合起来，做好了与Sam好好聊一聊的准备。

“这不是无聊与否的问题，Sam。”Dean最后决定先给Sam一个否定的答案作为基调，然后再展开来论述，“对于我们来说，那些案子可能都很类似，怎么都绕不过怨灵、吸血鬼、狼人、女巫这些家伙，但是对于那些受害者——那些在此之前从来不知道黑暗里会有什么的人——来说，可一点都不无聊，他们的性命都系在对我们来说可能很‘无聊’”Dean说着比了一对引号，“的案件上。所以不，我不觉得无聊。”

Sam挑了一下眉毛，不置可否地低下头继续翻看卷宗，就像刚刚的对话压根没发生过一样。这让Dean不禁有一种拳头打上了空气的莫名挫败感，他呐呐地重新打开电脑继续看刚刚搜到的关于小学教师失踪的报道。

说实话，真正让他困扰的只有……

在脑海里默默想着，忍不住抬起眼睑瞄了一眼对面一脸平静地翻看案件报告的Sam。

他宁愿他不知道Sam失去了他的灵魂，他宁愿Sam没有告诉他，这样，这样他就能装作Sam只是有些不对劲，就能装作他的弟弟还是他的弟弟。

……不，Sam还是他的弟弟，就算没了灵魂，Sam应该还是Sam。

那灵魂又算是什么呢。

记得有作家把眼睛形容为“灵魂的窗户”，那对于Sam来说他的双眼里现在就应该是空洞的了？但事实并不如此，Dean每次与Sam对视的时候，他能看到那双眼睛里的情绪，那样的直白，直白得甚至像一个幼儿，但那些情绪又绝不属于一个幼儿——那些漠不关心与不解。

还有那些欲望。

Dean曾经以Sam在青少年时期对自己的那些迷恋只是因为他们家漂泊不定的生活所造成的。你懂的，总是到一个地方换一个学校，换一批同学，永远没有固定的朋友，只有父亲和兄长是这流动的生活里唯二确定的。也许是因为这个所以Sam才对自己萌生了不该有的那些情愫。

后来爸爸失踪，Dean去找Sam的时候，如他所想地，他没再感受到Sam的那种逾越了兄弟的手足之情的感情。于是他想当然地以为自己曾经的结论是对的。

直到现在。

直到现在这个Sam出现在他面前，臻绿色的眸子里不再有那些伦理同情与法律道德的角膜，直愣愣地透出对除了Dean之外的一切的不在乎以及对Dean在乎的一切的不解。

Dean已经很累了，他已经给Sam解释了不知多少次那些事情为什么应该被顾及，自从这个没有灵魂的Sam出现，自从……

“Dean？Dean，你不舒服吗？是累了吗？”

Sam的声音似乎是从很遥远的地方传来，Dean这才意识到自己好像面对着电脑发了很久的呆了。他浑身一激灵，顺势伸了个懒腰以掩盖自己刚刚走神了的事实。“啊……好像是有点，对着电脑屏幕什么的……我们去吃饭吧，我的肚子在告诉我它需要一份美味的吉士汉堡！”

“你说什么就是什么。”Sam耸耸肩，把手上的文件夹合起来整理了一下，但不知道为何，Dean觉得有什么不太对。

“一份猪排吉士汉堡套餐，一份核桃派，一份牛排，请慢用。”

漂亮的服务员小姐给兄弟俩送上餐点和纸巾，顺便给了Dean一个媚眼。但Dean却令她失望了，他只是目不斜视地点点头表示谢意，而且还装作没有看到纸巾里写的那串电话号码。

就在金发的姑娘撅起嘴巴转过身的时候，Dean像突然想起了什么一样看向服务员窈窕的背影，有种熟悉感在他的脑海里浮现出来，这个女孩很眼熟，不是那种“每个小镇的快餐店里都有好看的女孩”的眼熟，是……

“Dean？”

Sam的声音又像是从很远很远的地方传来的一样，让Dean从那种奇怪的感觉中解脱出来。那种诡异的感觉一点都不好受，Dean甩了甩脑袋，带着点感激地看向Sam，刚想吐槽一下自己刚刚那种奇怪的感觉，就被视野里突然放大的Sam的脸吓到了。

Sam从Dean的唇上无比自然地索取了一个吻，就好像这是餐前必经程序一样。Dean还没来得及反应，这个吻就结束了，而唇上的熟悉感让他愣在了那里。

不，不是接吻的熟悉感，是跟Sam接吻的熟悉感，那种与清甜可爱的女孩子不同的感觉，对于Dean来说竟然是不陌生的。但是Dean并不记得自己和Sam……

等等，他们似乎是接吻过的，好像还不止于此？好像他们还……

“Dean，你对想要约你的服务员反应这么大，我会吃醋的哦。”

Sam的声音又变得很远，像是他在水下而Sam正在水上跟他说话。这都不对，这不对。Dean下意识地伸出手想要触碰对面奇怪地看着自己的Sam，Sam接住了Dean求助一般的手，眼里流露出难得的关切。

“Dean？你怎么了？感觉不舒服吗？”

是灯神？难道这一切是灯神给他制造出的梦境？

不，应该不是。Dean的脑袋嗡嗡地响着，现在的这一切并不令他觉得多么留恋，他见识过灯神给他“量身定做”的梦境，那个梦境是那么的美好，绝不可能是现在这样子的……

开什么玩笑，要是灯神给他设计出了这个没有灵魂的Sam，那这个灯神可真不专业。

“Dean……”

Dean听到Sam又一次在喊自己的名字，他想要回应，但他不知道自己身处何方。

他在哪里？

快餐店？应该是快餐店。

那之前他在哪？汽车旅馆。

再之前呢？警察局。

再之前呢？Impala里。

再之前呢？

……再之前呢？

他从哪里到这儿来的？

从哪里？

Dean突然被唇上的触感唤醒。他现在在汽车旅馆的房间里，床上。

是双人床？他怎么不记得了，不应该是两张床的吗？

Sam伏在Dean的身上吻着他，那感觉是如此的熟悉，就像他们曾经这样在床上纠缠过千遍万遍。那些欲望从两人的身体里源源不断地涌出，流淌在两人的身边，又被极高的体温蒸发，蒸腾在整个房间里。

于是Dean隐约记起他们似乎这么做过很多次了，上一次是在另一家汽车旅馆的浴室，在上一次实在Impala的后座上，在上一次是在另一家汽车旅馆的床上——当然是双人床。

因为这感觉实在是太熟悉了，那种Sam吻住他的感觉，那种直白的占有欲和情欲，那种珍视又粗暴的占有。那一切一切冲破伦理道德的硬壳的欲望，都太熟悉了。Dean可能记不起他是从哪里到这儿来的，但是他忘不掉那种感觉。

包括那种现在Sam正在进入他的感觉。

巨大的嘈杂声在两人的耳边炸开，房间的玻璃突然被砸碎。不明来历的暴徒冲进房间，手上拿着各式各样的武器，带着不知从何而来的怒火，扑向床上那赤裸的躯体。

这不对。

Dean看着自己身上满身是血却仍沉浸于欲望中的Sam，默默地想。

这不对。

Sam被暴徒拽了起来，木棍和匕首在他精壮的身体上留下印迹，抹出血色，但是Sam的表情是那样的平静。就算失去灵魂会让他对一切刺激都漠然对待，但这也太……

Sam消失了。

Dean茫然地躺在床上，赤裸着，趴附在肌肤上的那些不知道是他自己的还是Sam的汗液还没完全干掉。那些暴徒就像是看不到他的存在一样继续着对这个房间的砸烧。

他是怎么到这里来的来着？

Dean是被水声吵醒的，他努力地眨了眨眼以适应汽车旅馆窗户里透进来的阳光。

他躺在单人床上，这是一间有两张单人床的双人间。他穿着衣服。

刚刚是……梦吗。Dean下意识地揉了揉又眨了眨眼睛。那些都是梦？暴徒、快餐店那莫名熟悉的服务生、教师失踪的案子……还有那些吻和性爱以及失去灵魂的Sam？都是梦？

水声停下，Sam围着浴巾从里面走出来，Dean看到那双眼睛。

不，那还是没有灵魂的Sam，正疑惑地看着自己。

“Dean，你不舒服吗？”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I want to hide the truth  
> 我想隐藏这真相  
> I want to shelter you  
> 帮你构筑虚拟的天堂  
> But with the beast inside  
> 但我内心的野兽  
> There’s nowhere we can hide  
> 蠢蠢欲动，呼之欲出  
> This is my kingdom come  
> 我的欲望王国已经筑起  
> When you feel my heat  
> 当你感受到我的炽热  
> Look into my eyes  
> 请凝视我的双眸  
> It’s where my demons hide  
> 那里藏着我内心的恶魔
> 
> 用了盗梦空间的设定，点五利用梦境与现实的相似，用很多次的入梦混乱了Dean的现实与梦境（反正点五不用睡觉他就可以趁着Dean睡觉的时候入Dean的梦酿酿酱酱），几句“Are you alright?”是梦里梦外点五故意营造的气氛。因为Dean一直抗拒点五，于是对一切想要的东西都势在必得的点五选择了这样从某种方面来说很残忍的手法来让Dean直面两人心底都存在的欲望。  
> 服务小姐的熟悉感（投影人物看多了肯定有类似的），Dean想不起来他是从哪里到这里来的，都是梦境的暗示。这是Sam的梦，Sam把Dean设置为目标人物，所以Dean的投影任务会攻击Sam但不攻击Dean。


End file.
